Her Grandfather's Coat
by Phantom Actress
Summary: "Kitty adored her grandfather. She loved his bad grammar, and his stories and most of all was his big blue coat that was always filled with treats or spending change." You should read Flora before this.


**You should probably read my story _Flora _before reading this_. _**

**I don't own Newsies.**

* * *

Her Grandfather's Coat

Kitty adored her grandfather. She loved his bad grammar, and his stories and most of all was his big blue coat that was always filled with treats or spending change. Grandpopy had owned this special coat since her mother had been born. It was a coat full of bittersweet memories for the entire family.

Jack had worn the coat to all of his friend's weddings. Worn it to Katherine's funeral. He was wearing it when Flora had been born. The coat was by his side when he met each of his grandchildren. Jack wore the coat to work every day. When he would give Kitty art lessons at their apartment, he always wore the coat there. It was stocked with pains, brushes, pencils, chalks, and paper. Inside he kept pictures of his grandchildren, Flora, Katherine, all of the newsies, and Isaac.

When Kitty was three, she first discovered how amazing Grandpopy's coat was.

Grandpopy had reached inside and pulled out a little doll. He handed it to Kitty. Kitty took it from him with a wide grin on her face. The doll looked just like her. Same auburn curls, same half smile, and the same blue eyes. Kitty named the doll, Emma. Emma became Kitty's most prized possession.

When Kitty was seven, her parents were becoming worried about her. She hadn't been herself. Like she had been getting headaches daily, shook when she was in a new situation, had trouble falling asleep, cried often, and had fears about many things like natural disasters and bees. But Grandpopy and his magical coat were there to help her feel better. Kitty remembered Grandpopy's fingers fumbling around in his pocket for something. Finally, he pulled out a small book called The Secret Garden. Flora would read it to her every night.

Out of all her siblings, Kitty was the closest to her Grandpopy. Theodore, Edie, and Juliette loved Grandpopy and his coat, but not as much as Kitty. Kitty would have sleepovers at his apartment every Saturday night. He would teach her about art and tell her stories of the newsboy strike. Kitty loved how he was able to gather a group of rag-tag orphans to take down The World. They won in the end too!

Grandpopy had started drawing portraits of her since she was born, but he didn't give her one until she was thirteen.

It was perfect. Every stroke was made with care. Kitty's eyes held her usual smile, but instead of the fear that always crept into her eyes, there was peace. It made Kitty look more beautiful. When Kitty asked Grandpopy about it, he replied,

"I wanted you to see how I saw you. I know you are afraid of many things, but you are beautiful. With or without it, Kitty."

Then when Kitty was fourteen, her beloved Grandpopy died.

When Kitty woke up that morning, she went to the kitchen to get breakfast. There she found her mother at the table sobbing. Her father was by her side, trying to comfort his wife. Flora looked up at Kitty, who was frozen. Flora's cheeks had tear stains. Her eyes only held a hopeless sorrow.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Kitty asked. Her breathing had speed up.

Flora held out her arms. "Come here, sweetheart."

Kitty let her mother pull her into her lap. Kitty felt like a little girl again. Flora held Kitty close to her.

"Katherine, last night I went to visit Grandpopy. You know how he's been sick lately. Well, last night he told me about when my mama died. He had never told me before," said Flora. Her voice broke, "He took my hand and told me to tell you and your brother and sisters, goodbye and I love you. Soon after that, Grandpopy died. But now he's in Heaven with Grandmarme. He's looking down at us right now. Grandpopy doesn't want us to be sad, Kitty. But it might be hard. I know how much you'll miss him. I will, too…"

For hours the two of them cried together.

In the morning, woke up in her bead. She hoped that yesterday had been a dream. But when she went into the kitchen, Kitty found Flora and Isaac discussing funeral plans.

The day of the funeral, Kitty dressed in all black. Her family did the same thing. Right before they left, Kitty saw her grandfather's coat on a chair. She grabbed in and breathed in the scent of him. Kitty put it on. She didn't care how strange she looked, with a man's coat on.

Her grandfather's coat is in her room. Whenever Kitty needed him, she just slid it on. It was like he was there.

No longer a mere memory.

* * *

**I'm sorry about how sad that was. I don't know why I even wrote it. I'm sorry. **

**Kitty has anxiety. I don't know much about it, but I hope I wrote it right. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
